Destiny's Humor
by Devonny2
Summary: An idea a friend and I came up with one day. What would happen if Magneto had a son, Professor Xavier had a daughter and the two fell in love?
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINY'S HUMOR**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_Alexandria's POV_

I was in pain. Massive amounts of it. As I neared consciousness, I became more and more aware of that fact. My training told me I needed to regain full consciousness and begin to figure out my surroundings so that I could ascertain if escape was necessary. I was aware that I was moving…faster than a person could go. I was in a car. I moaned and cracked open my eyes. From the view, I was strapped into the front seat, and I saw the streetlights flashing by at regular intervals, lighting up the night.

"Easy, easy. You took quite the beating." A voice from the driver's seat said.

Who the hell?

I moaned again as I tried to look over. All I saw was a dark figure. My eyesight was blurry. That couldn't be good. I didn't recognize the voice, so it wasn't anyone from the school. I groaned again.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't sound so good. I'm taking you to the hospital." The voice said. Whoever it was, the figure was a guy. Then what he said sunk in. The hospital?

"No—No You can't take me there." I said, attempting to clear the fogginess from my head.

"Are you—I mean—you should see yourself. I'm shocked that you're even awake enough to talk."

"Take me to my school." I managed to wheeze out.

"Your school?" His tone was incredulous. "I hope it's a medical school"

"I go to Professor…Charles Xavier's…school…for Gifted Youngsters." There was silence.

"I see. The mutant school."

"I hope…you don't mind…" I was pretty sure I had broken ribs, guessing by the pain in my chest.

"Why would I mind? I happen to be a mutant too." The figure said, as he turned the wheel.

"You?"

"Yep. Though I don't attend there—I had what you would call 'alternative schooling'."

He seemed content to leave it at that, and I was in far too much pain to press him. My eyesight was clearing up faster and faster. I glanced over and got my first good view at my rescuer. And my-he was hot. _So NOT what you should be thinking about right now, Alex!_ I scolded myself. We turned into the school gates. I glanced over again. Something about him seemed…oddly familiar.

Professor Storm opened my door. "Alexandria! Alexandria!"

Professor Cyclops took me in his arms. "We'll take it from here." He told the driver.

"Thank you, for bringing her here." Professor Storm said. The guy said something else, but I didn't hear it because my grip on consciousness was fading fast…

_Gideon's POV_

I hit the gas, and pulled out. As I drove myself back to the compound, I kept thinking about my little visitor, if you could even call it that. I was one hundred percent sure that the girl I fished out of the alley was none other than Alexandria Xavier. My suspicions had been furthered by the white haired teacher calling her 'Alexandria'. _ Jesus. _Although I had never met Miss Xavier before, I had seen her on TV-with her father. _She was quite beautiful…_NO. I shook my head to clear that thought. We most definitely would never be a couple. She was _Professor Charles Xavier's daughter, for Christ's sake._

I parked the car, got out, and walked briskly up to the door and let myself in. Mystique was on her way out. "Gideon! Where have you been? Your father wants to see you!"

"Thanks! Is he in his office?" I called out.

She answered me with a nod before letting herself out.

I sighed, and went to his office. I hated it in there. It wasn't exactly homey. More like a cave with a metal desk and some of those stupid balls that my father kept going.

I contemplated my place as Magneto's son. It was an awkward place to be, I admitted to myself internally. Although I had many gifts from my mother as well, my most dominant trait was from him.

I had the ability to manipulate things with my mind. Like my father's gift but with anything. There was a trade-off though-I had to be relatively close to the object I wanted to move. I also had to ability to tell if someone was a mutant or not. Which was why I went in after Miss Xavier. Although I hadn't realized before whom it was. All I could tell was that it was a powerful mutant. I began to wonder about what Miss Xavier's powers were.

My father walked in. "Gideon"

"Yes?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Alexandria's POV

When I opened my eyes for the second time since the attack, I felt cool metal under me. I was in the infirmary. No big surprise there. Feeling much more alert and stronger than last time, I sat up. Then instantly regretted that decision as an intense feeling of lightheadedness overcame me. I moaned. Just how messed up had I been? I swung my legs off the edge of the table once the worse of the dizziness passed. Pushing myself up and off, I walked toward the mirror on the other end of the room.

I was not prepared for what I saw.

I looked like I had survived world war 3 several times over. The skin around my right eye was black for at least two inches. My lip was split, and I had a nasty gash that started at the hairline at the top of my forehead and trailed down the side of my face, stopping mid-cheek. That had to have taken at least thirty stitches. I had reconstructing tape on the bridge of my nose, and that was just my head. The rest of me had various cuts, scrapes, sewn together gashes and was pretty much black and blue. And from the way it was painful to breathe, I probably had fractured, if not broken, ribs. Feeling through my gown I felt the tape and bandages wrapped around my torso.

Great. This was just perfect.

"Alex! You should be lying down." Professor Storm pulled me away from the mirror and sat me down at one of the closest tables. She took measurements, checked my tapes, bandages, and stitches. I looked down at my right wrist, which was clad in a white cast. I was right handed. I sighed.

"It could have been worse. You survived a vicious attack."

"I know that" I snapped.

Professor Storm didn't seem ruffled by my sudden attitude. Though she wouldn't, I mused. Storm had helped my father raise me. My mother had died in childbirth, and Storm was kind of like a replacement mother.

Of course, my massive headache didn't exactly help my attitude at the moment.

Storm left to get me some food, and I switched on the TV. Mindlessly flipping through the channels, I stopped on a news station. They were reporting on a mass killing in an alley downtown. I froze when they showed footage of the alley. The bodies were covered with white sheets, but that wasn't what had my attention. I knew that alley! That was the alley my attack had occurred in. I turned up the volume has the reporter kept speaking.

"It would seem that the five teenage boys were found by a homeless man earlier this morning. Why the boys were even out here is something the police have no answers for. These killing seem unprovoked and random. The police are asking for any new information"

The reporter went on to list the boy's names and such, but I had drowned her out. Storm came in "here-" she stopped short as she listened. "is that-"

"uh huh" I said numbly. Had the guy…killed them?

GIDEON'S POV

"HOW STUPID! You were behind this! And it's on the news!" My father threw papers across the room.

The news story about the five boys I'd killed in the alley was on. I briefly wondered if Miss Xavier was watching. I wondered if she had even recognized me last night. I doubted it.

"Look at me Gideon. What possessed you to do this?" I knew my father didn't have a problem with the fact I'd killed someone-hell, he'd taken lives himself. He was mad because if the police found out it was mutant who did it, they'd come sniffing around my father's organizations, which not something that he wanted.

"I sensed a mutant who was in trouble, and just went to investigate-"

"Does that look like 'just investigating' Gideon!"

"Well, my plans changed when I realized that I wasn't making it out with her if they were alive because they would follow us-"

"Her? This better not be some piece of ass that you hope to-"

"It was Alexandria Xavier."

That shut my father up. "Alexandria Xavier?"

"Yes sir"


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**OK, so this is chapter three of Destiny's Humor. Like I said before (in the summary) it's an idea a friend and I came up with. This is also my first fanfiction I've published, so in your reviews please be gentle. But I do want reviews from y'all! I want to know if this story is worth continuing. If you like it, Please review and say so!**

CHAPTER THREE

Alexandria's POV

"It's been three weeks, Alex. You look fine." My best friend Alicia insisted as she brushed powder over my cheeks. I was healing at a rapid rate-something I often did. I had the gift of telepathic abilities but I could also control some things…with mind over matter, I guess you could call it. If I concentrated, I could progressively heal myself. But these changes happened over a period of time and I needed at least an hour of uninterrupted silence.

This unique ability meant I didn't have many scars. I have a few from when I was little and didn't have the mental maturity to pull off the healing.

And Alicia was right. I did look fine. You couldn't even tell I'd even been attacked a mere three weeks ago. I sighed. "Are you done yet?" I asked, impatient. "Almost. Just chill for a sec."

I was perfectly capable of doing my own make-up, I even liked wearing it. My day to day make-up was pretty simple though and Alicia insisted that tonight needed a little extra. She was planning on being a cosmetologist so I let her practice on me.

We were headed to a party hosted by one of my father's associates. My father wouldn't be joining us because he was meeting with a few senators for diplomatic reasons, but he had told me to go and enjoy myself. I'd invited Alicia to go with me.

"All done!" She exclaimed.

I peeked in the mirror. She'd put a light powder and blush on my face making it look lightly sun-kissed. I had a great complexion to start with, courtesy of a nightly wash and good genes.

She had put a deep black shadow on my eyes, framing my natural blue eyes nicely. A dash of black eyeliner was smudged at the edges of my eyes, and followed the dark shadow just a bit off my eyes. A muted red lipstick completed it. "Very nice. I think you've outdone yourself" I commented.

She beamed at the compliment. "Thanks. I know it's a bit more than usual but I wanted to try out a rocker-chic look"

"It's fine" I assured her and went to get my shoes. I glanced in the mirror again when I reached my room.

I was pretty-I didn't think I was a knockout or anything like that. I had dark brown hair which was curled up into loose circles on my head at the moment, with a few tendrils escaping. I had pretty light blue eyes and dark eyebrows. They weren't manly but I'd never minded them. They looked like Lucy Hale's eyebrows from Pretty Little Liars. I enjoyed watching the show and seeing how it matched up to the book series. I wore a simple black dress that lightly hugged my slender frame. My shoes were black opened-toed leather ankle boots, worn with spider web tights. They were black tights with a simple spider web design sewn into the fabric. A silver locket and silver medium sized hoops completed the outfit. "Alex! Let's go!" Alicia called.

"Coming!" I shouted back as I shrugged on my leather jacket. I had two of them-one brown and one black for dressy occasions like this.

I met Alicia at the car and waved to Storm.

Gideon's POV

I was dressed in a simple black suit. The grey button down shirt was opened slightly at the top. I held a glass of soda as I leaned against a wall, taking in my surroundings. I was trained to appear uninterested but be alert at the same time. The party was kind of boring, just a bunch of suits milling around, talking, introducing suits to another suits. Many had brought daughters or sons along for the night.

The bar wasn't even serving alcohol because there were so many minors here. I sighed. Unlike many idiots my age, I could handle my liquor. I was nineteen and had been drinking since seventeen. Not that I was a heavy drinker, but every once in the while I liked getting a drink. I sighed again. This party is a wash, I thought taking a sip of my soda.

Alexandria's POV

We pulled up to the house and a valet took our car.

"He was cute" Alicia said.

"You think everyone's cute" I reminded her.

"No I don't." She protested.

We stepped into the foyer and the party area was out on the large deck.

We went out and I glanced around. The deck was dark Mahogany, and quite large. Fifty to hundred people easily fit. There were stairs leading down into a garden area where more people were milling. Stone walls were constructed every so often to add depth. They weren't attached to anything and most had benches or chairs set in front of them. Glancing up, I noted that lights were strung along lines like I'd seen in the movies. A bar that was acting as a buffet table was set up on the left side of the deck. Soft music played in the background. "This music sounds like elevator music" Alicia whispered. I choked back a giggle.

Gideon's POV

I took another sip as I watched people. My father wanted me here because he thought an associate of his was flipping on him. So I got to play "spy" as he put it.

Glancing up at the open doors I choked on my drink as Alexandria came into view. Damn! The girl looked good. Not like someone who had just gotten the shit beat out of them three weeks ago. I set down my drink to go talk to her.

Alexandria's POV

"I'm getting a drink." Alicia said, and slipped off. I wandered over to the side, leaning my arms against the cool wood of the railing.

"Fancy seeing you here. And in one piece I might add." A voice said behind me. I instantly recognized the voice as I turned around. Taking him in before I answered, I simply said, "Well I heal fast." He chuckled and moved to stand next to me. "I'll say. I would've counted you down and out for the count for at least a month."

I studied him. "Did you kill those boys?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a killer?"

I was aware that he'd dodged the question. "Answer the question."

He sighed. "No. I didn't. I did check up on that story though. Turns out they were in a gang. Killed in a drive-by later that night."

"And they just happened to stay in the same alley?" I asked dubiously.

"Yep. My guess is that they were getting high and stayed to finish off the drugs after we left." He said.

"I don't believe you. I think you killed them" I insisted.

"Well-"He stretched his arms out. "I'm going to let you in on a secret. I don't care if you believe me or not."

I studied him. If he had killed them, wouldn't he be at least a little bit defensive that I'd accused him?

I held out my hand. "Alexandria Xavier."

He took it. "I know. Gideon Lenshaw."

That name rang a bell, but I couldn't place it.

"Very nice to make your acquaintance." He shook my hand then dropped it.

Gideon's POV

I was astounded that she didn't react to my last name. Either she was one hell of an actress, or she didn't know my father by anything other than Magneto. Not many people did.

I couldn't get over how good she looked. Not just her apparent miraculous recovery, but her appearance. The last time I'd seen a picture of her was three years ago and she'd been quite plain and boring. It wasn't that she was wearing make-up, but she'd really come into herself. Three weeks ago, it was been hard to tell if she was pretty or still plain what with all the blood and bruises.

A girl came up to Miss Xavier. "Alex-"she stopped short when she saw me. "Oh well hello."

Judging by the look on her face she didn't recognize me. I knew that the two professors who'd pulled Miss Xavier from my car had recognized me by sight.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**OK, so I almost didn't right this chapter. But I did get reviews back so I'm going to continue the story. I realize that their first kiss is a little cliché, but I'm a hopeless romantic who watch a lot of movies. . If there's a specific event you want to see happen between them or to them, review and let me know. If it fits into my vision, I'll try to include it. So keep the reviews coming! Thanks so much!**_

_**Also, I'm home for the summer so the updates should come pretty quickly.**_

CHAPTER FOUR:

Alexandria's POV

I'd circled the garden with Gideon. He seemed bizarrely familiar. But I couldn't seem to place him.

"I know you're going to find this odd." He said

"Go on." I prodded.

"I really can cook good butter cake."

"Butter cake? Like, an actually cake made of butter?" I asked in disbelief.

He laughed. "No. although butter is the major ingredient."

"I would try it." I said thoughtfully.

He looked at me surprised. "I'll send you some then, Miss Xavier."

"Call me Alexandria or Alex. Your making me feel like an old lady with all that Miss Xavier stuff"

"OK." Before I got the chance to ask him anything, we heard a scream from inside the house. Startled, we both looked up. Glancing around, I saw that we were off the main path. I doubted anyone else had heard the scream. I took off.

"Jesus! Alexandria!" Gideon was running after me.

I hit the door and started up the main stairway, my heels clicking fast. I heard Gideon behind me, drawing closer. We reached the top of the stairs, and stopped. It was a long hallway with many wooden doors. I darted towards the first one, and flung it open. No one.

I did the same with the second door. Nothing.

Gideon was on the opposite side of the hall, checking those rooms.

We got halfway down the hallway when Gideon reached a locked door. We looked at each other. "Break it down!" I said. Sighing, he threw his weight against the door. It shook but remained steady. A few more times, and the door swung open to reveal a person leaping out the window!

I gasped and ran to it window. The person dissolved before hitting the ground. Gideon stood behind me, also watching. "A shadowtraveller" He murmured.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"A shadowtraveller is a mutant who can use shadows to teleport to somewhere—provided where they want to go is also in shadow." He explained.

He continued by saying, "what I don't understand is why they would scream and draw attention up here when they could just use their gift." He motioned to the room, which was indeed shrouded in shadows. We turned back to glance out the window when the door slammed shut.

"Hey!" I ran to the door and pounded on it. "Hey! Open! We're in here!"

Gideon reached my side and yanked hard on the doorknob. "It's locked." He said in disbelief. "Well, unlock it." I said in an exasperated tone.

"I would" He said. "But there's no lock on the inside of this door."

"That's absurd. There wasn't a lock on the outside-"I stopped talking as I noticed he was right. _There wasn't a lock on_ _either side of this door_! "But-"I sputtered.

"How can a door with no locks lock?" I asked Gideon.

"Beats me. But we need to find a way out. And we can't go the way our shadowtraveller did."

I glanced around the room, scanning for a possible exit. I didn't see one. The room was like a study/Library. Bookcases lined the walls and in the middle of each wall, cut into it, was a window seat type chair but with no windows. On the far side wall was just the window-No bookcases. A grand desk sat in front of the window.

" Do you notice something?" I asked him.

"What?"

"The desk. It doesn't have a computer on it." I told him.

"Your right."

I sat down on one of the non-window seats. "I don't suppose your mutation would help us."

Gideon shook his head. "I move objects with my mind, but I can't mentally unlock a lock that isn't there."

_Gideon's POV_

This could be dangerous territory. I initially hadn't cared if she knew who I was. But after talking to her, I was surprised to learn that I didn't want her to know now.

Why not? I asked myself. But I knew that answer.

I didn't want to lose her. _You never had her._

I stood up quickly and ran a hand through my hair and turned towards her. "What about your mutation? Would it be at all useful?"

She shook her head. "I'm telekinetic, like my father. And I've got empathy."

_An empath that could read and speak to minds. Well shit._

"Well that's not helpful- your right."

Alicia's POV

I couldn't find Alex anywhere. I guessed she was with that guy-Gideon? I'd seen them strolling and talking. Almost no one was left. I guess she got a ride from him.

I felt bad about leaving her here and just going, but I didn't see her anywhere. I did a quick check through the garden. Nope.

I got into the car and drove back to campus, I was a bit mad. Just leave and not say anything Alex! This was very unlike her. I intended to read her the riot act when I reached home.

Pulling in, I walked up to our room. "Alex-You'd better have-"I stopped talking when I noticed that the room was empty.

I started off to look for her. She wasn't escaping this one.

Gideon's POV

Glancing down at my watch, I noted we'd been in here for a few hours. We tried the door again, to no avail. I moved to sit next to Alexandria. "This is pointless. Who would trap people in an office?"

I grinned. "Your right. A dungeon would have been much more polite."

She rolled her eyes at me. She stood, stretching her arms above her head, and taking off her jacket and shoes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning back on my hands.

"I'm going to read something. Such we can't get out and have all this entertainment available." She answered me, eyes scanning the books.

She began to climb up, reaching for a book on top.

"That's a severely bad idea." I noted.

She ignored me. I was beginning to find her quite fascinating that was for sure.

I saw the wood edge that she was standing on start to give. Glancing up, I could see that she was already on the third shelf. Keeping in mind that these were not bookshelves you are meant to climb up, she had about an inch-if that- of standing room.

I heard a crack. "Alexandria!"

"Wha—AHH!" she screamed as the bookshelf snapped and she fell. Shooting to my feet, I got under her just in time to catch her. Her momentum knocked me down, and we tumbled to the floor. I'd wrapped my arms around her when I'd caught her, so she landed on top of me.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." I answered. I couldn't help but notice that her lips were inches from mine. So I did what I'd been wanting to do for a while.

I kissed her. I was expecting her to push me away, and yell at me. So I was taken by surprise when she kissed me back. _Holy shit, is this really happening?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, I know this is a short chapter but I don't want to rush anything. The next chapter will be the one that gets interesting! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**_

_CHAPTER FIVE_

_Alexandria's POV_

I didn't know why I let him kiss me. I could count the number of boyfriends I'd had on one hand and have fingers left over. I was careful with trusting people and I sure as hell didn't go around kissing people I wasn't in a relationship with! I suppose I did it because I had been wondering what a kiss from Gideon would be like.

Oh my.

A kiss from him was amazing. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I opened for him. I explored his mouth, raising my hands to his face, while feeling his hands slid down to my waist. I felt a bit lightheaded from the surreal situation I found myself in.

Gideon pulled back.

"Wha-"I started. He silenced me by putting a hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh! Do you hear that?" He whispered.

He was right. I heard footsteps! Gideon pulled me to my feet and released his hold on my mouth. Who was coming? Would they open the door? Most importantly, were they friend or foe? Looking at Gideon, I could tell that he was thinking the same. I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my heels, prepared to use them as weapons If needed. Gideon snorted at me.

"You have a better one?" I hissed.

He turned and opened the drawer of the desk. We'd already looked in there, to see if anything could open the door. There hadn't been anything.

Gideon was holding an envelope slicer.

Oh. I lowered my shoes as the doorknob turned. Gideon moved to where he was standing next to me.

I certainly wasn't prepared for what I saw.

A little girl in a nightgown stood there. She held a skeleton key in her tiny hand.

_Gideon's POV_

I immediately understood. My father had noticed my absence and sent Mystique. If she changed form in front of Alexandria, she would put two and two together. "Hi there." Alexandria said.

_Shit Shit Shit! _

"Alexandria. We should split up in case someone else comes along." She nodded at me. "I'll go with the girl, and put her in a less threatening spot in the house. You get out of here. Don't wait for me."

I grabbed Mystique's hand and ran down the hall. A quick look over my shoulder showed Alex running the opposite way.

_Alexandria's POV_

I wanted to ask him who the little girl was; it seemed as if he recognized her. But I was in no hurry to examine what had just happened in there. I didn't know who locked us in there, but I doubted that their end goal was to play matchmaker, so when Gideon told me to run, I hightailed it out of there.

I just kept on running, my shoes in my hand. I hit the front door full force and kept going. Once I was a few blocks from the house, I stopped.

I didn't have my cell phone-It was in my clutch on the deck. Well I sure as hell wasn't going back for it. I saw a restaurant down the street and ducked in.

Walking up to the manager, I asked if I could use their phone. She nodded and pointed me in the direction of it.

Dialing quickly, I called Alicia.

"Alex! Where the hell are you?" Her angry voice sounded at the other end of the line.

"It's a long story, but could you pick me up? I'm at the Charley's restaurant on Manna Ave."

"Fine. I'm on my way. But I want answers!" She said.

"Oh believe me-That makes two of us." I replied grimly.

_Gideon's POV_

Mystique and I walked into the headquarters. I'd told her what had happened-the events of the night…excluding what she almost walked in on. I figured no one really needed to know.

My father gave me one of his uncharacteristic hugs.

"Why didn't you return on time?" He asked, pulling away.

"I was trapped. With Alexandria Xavier."

His brow furrowed. "Did she hold you?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't know who did. We were both being held."

My father thought. "I'll talk to my associate."

He walked off, as I trudged my way to my room. Lying face down on my bed, I moaned. "what have you gone and gotten yourself into?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Sorry this is so late! I was swamped with things and didn't have much of a chance to write. Please review and let me know what you think! May try for lemons in later chapters-I don't know don't have much experience with that.**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Alexandria's POV_

It had been a week and I still hadn't seen Gideon. I was anxious to talk to him about what happened in the study. I sighed and pushed my books away. Glancing out the window I decided a walk would clear my head so I could get work done.

_Alicia's POV_

I drummed my fingernails on the desk. The guy Alex had been talking to at the party had looked very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who he was. Clicking on the Google tab, I brought up the main page and typed in 'Gideon Lenshaw'.

Immediately several hits popped up. Scrolling down, I noticed that each and every one of them was basically saying the same thing._**Gideon Lenshaw is the son of Erik Lenshaw…known widely as Magneto.**_ I felt a large lump of dread form in my stomach. Magneto's son! This couldn't be good.

_Gideon's POV_

I stood below a massive tree-Its outstretched branches shielding me from view of oblivious passers-by. This is beyond stupid, I thought to myself. I was on the Campus of Professor Xavier's school…hoping to see Alex. I knew that many of the students…and all of the teachers would know me by sight so I had to be careful and going inside the building to find her was out of the question. I was about to turn to make my way out of here when I saw her walking along a path.

Hoping she could hear me I called out.

She didn't turn.

More drastic measures where clearly needed.

_Alexandria's POV_

I strolled along one of the more secluded pathways. Pushing my hair from my eyes, I felt my phone vibrate. As I pulled it out, a pebble hit me in the arm. "OW!"

I looked to see where it came from. I picked it up and started for a tree, where a figure was motioning me closer.

As I drew nearer, I saw it was Gideon. Walking up to him I said "Did you throw this at me?"

"Yes. I had to get your attention." He explained.

I threw the rock at his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was payback. Don't throw shit at me."

"Ok. I'm here to tell you something." He said

"Ok….what?" I asked intrigued.

"It's not good-and you'll probably hate me, but I wanted to let you know myself and to tell you that I-"

"Get to the point, Gideon"

"My name is Lenshaw."

"Yeah-I know-"

"You don't understand!"

_Gideon's POV_

God-Why couldn't she get it? Did I have to spell it out for her?

"Gideon! What's the big deal with your name?" Alex looked confused and I could tell she was getting upset at that.

I opened my mouth to tell her-but before I could even mutter a single syllable, the girlfriend she'd had with her at the party came charging up and seized Alex's arm.

Then she glared at me. "You need to leave. And don't ever come back! And stay the hell away from Alex!"

_Alexandria's POV_

Alicia had a death grip on my arm and she was glaring at Gideon like he was public enemy number one. "Alicia...what's going on? What are you doing?" I asked her after she shouted at Gideon.

"He didn't tell you, did he? Gideon is Magneto's son!" she spat

I laughed. "Gideon's not…" I stopped when I noticed that he wasn't denying it. I pulled my arm from Alicia's grip and stepped towards him. "A-Are you?"

He looked at me and nodded. "That's—"

"Stop." I was lightheaded and felt like I'd just been hit with a brick. I couldn't believe this. I felt the world tip underneath me and I struggled to hold on to consciousness.

"Alex-I never-"

"Oh my god." I said softly. "You-You _lied_ to me!"

"I didn't! You never asked-"

"And this was something you thought wasn't important? This is something you should have mentioned right away!"

Gideon just looked at me. "I don't have an excuse-"

"Damn right you don't!" The shock was gone- and in its place was anger and rage.

Alicia murmured that she was going to go and give us some time.

"This is..."I sputtered.

"Look-I know not telling you was a mistake. I thought several times that I should have tell you but I didn't"

"Why the hell not!"

"Because I didn't want you to hate me!" He shouted.

That shut me up.

"I started to get to know you and you were so different than I thought you would be and a lot prettier than I'd thought and I just kept silent. But I came here today to tell you! That's what I was trying to do!"

Gideon had stepped closer during his explanation and we stood toe-to-toe.

"You kissed me. You shouldn't have. You knew who I was."

"I knew who you were. And I admit I took advantage to the situation—"

"Damn right you did!"

Gideon grabbed my wrists and reeled me in closer. "I wish things were different. But they aren't. I am who I am and you are who you are. But I'm never going to stop thinking about you, Alex. You make me want to question my upbringing. And I'm never going to regret saving your life three weeks ago." He'd said all this quietly. He let go of my wrists and was gone.


	7. ANATFOTS

So sorry I haven't posted anything new yet.

I'm having a mental indecisive war.

Should she forgive him right away?

Or should she wait and make him work for it before they get together?

I could use some help deciding this so please tell me in the reviews what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Okkk…Thanks for your patience with this chapter, I knew it took wayyyyy longer than the others. Thanks for reviewing and suggesting ideas to help me with my writer's block! Hopefully you like it and think it was worth the wait. As always please review…It always lifts my spirits to hear feedback!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Alexandria's POV_

I sat in the library, staring into the air. I couldn't explain it but I felt indescribably betrayed. I knew that I shouldn't—I mean I'd only known the guy a few weeks. Maybe it was because he'd kissed me.

I sighed

I could count the number of boyfriends that I'd had on one hand. I'd had no reason to even believe that there would be something between Gideon and I.

But I'd thought that there would be. And the fact that it was gone was completely devastating.

I gave myself a mental shake. "Get a grip, Alex." I told myself sternly.

Late that night I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, trying get comfortable.

Giving up on trying to get some sleep, I swung my legs out from the covers and pulled myself upright.

Pulling on my large purple Indian fringe shirt and slipping on dark rinse jeans and boots, I grabbed my purse and left.

I drove around aimlessly, thinking. I realized my conscious mind couldn't accept what my unconscious mind had known from the beginning.

_I didn't care that Gideon was Magneto's son. I still wanted to be with him. _

Holy shit. Not realizing I was in the far lane, I yanked the wheel hard to the left. I wanted to pull over to grasp this concept.

Instead an on-coming car slammed into my car. The impact shocked my system and sent my head reeling. I had a vague sensation of floating and then a horrible crash sound. I realized that the car had flown through the air. I felt dizzy and began to close my eyes when I heard someone yelling. I was feeling detached. Couldn't whoever this was let me sleep?

"Shit! Oh Jesus, Alex! Alex! Open your eyes! God-"

They knew my name?

_Gideon's POV_

She'd come out of nowhere-her car suddenly swerving into my lane—and car. My car was clearly built better because I'd only spun a few inches.

Which left me time to recognize her behind the wheel. And have a feeling of horror as I watched her car fly. The minute it landed, I shot out of my car and started shouting.

Running up to her car, I reached in through the shattered window, and tried to yank her out. She wore a seat belt. Of course. Reaching in, I clicked the buckle. I felt a sharp pain radiate through my arm. Gritting my teeth I yanked her out. We needed to get out of the middle of the road, and she was out of it. Awake but not completely. Had she fallen asleep at the wheel?

_Alexandria's POV_

I felt someone yank hard—then a pain across my chest. Looking out I saw the seat belt. Everything was in slow motion and like I was underwater. I tried to speak…but nothing came out.

Looking around, I noticed I was getting clearer. And then I saw something that jolted me back to reality fast. Gideon's face. I shot up, and instantly regretted it. "Ugh—my head"

"What the hell, Alex? Did you fall asleep? Or did you purposely try to kill me?"

_Gideon's POV_

I threw that last part in because I was mad. I knew that wasn't the case. And I wasn't mad that she'd wrecked my car I realized. I was mad because she'd put herself in danger. That was all she seemed to do since the moment I met her.

_Alexandria's POV_

"What? Kill you? I'm the one with a busted up head! And hell no I didn't fall asleep!" I realized I was lying cradled in his arms, so I yanked myself up and to my feet, wincing at the pain.

"Alright! Sorry!" He stood up too and turned away to survey the damage.

I sighed, and in a lower voice (other than shouting) I said "Hey. Look, I'm sorry about crashing into you. I was just trying to pull over so I couldn't think."

He gave me this incredulous look.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I honestly thought I was on the other side. Or I've pulled over to the right instead of the left."

Gideon looked up at the sky and let out a long-suffering breath. "I'm glad you didn't. To tell you the truth, I've been hoping to see you again." He gave me a small smile.

I didn't know what to say to that. I was still mad that he lied to me.

"You know what the craziest thing about all of this is?" I said.

"What?"

"I realized tonight that I wasn't mad that you were Magneto's son. Strange right? That fact alone should make me hate you. I know now that the only reason I was mad was because you lied."

Gideon closed his eyes. "I was raised to lie, cheat, steal, manipulate, and basically anything it took to get what I wanted. Which, looking back, was all stuff for my dad. I've never done anything for just for myself. I felt bad for lying to you, which was a feeling I'm not used to having."

"Then don't lie to me now. You said that you came to the school that day to tell me the truth. Did you really? Or did you just say that to smooth things over?"

"I really did. Do you think I would risk going to the school unless it was important? Those feelings of…guilt…remorse…whatever you want to call it were driving me nuts. I wanted to tell you the truth, even though my upbringing told me that I'd get to keep you longer if I stayed silent and away from the campus."

"Get to keep me?" I raised an eyebrow.

Gideon rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "Uh yeah." He said sheepishly.

Then his demeanor changed, and he took two long strides toward me. Now we stood toe-to-toe.

"Alex. I wanted you to be mine. I still do."

"You lied to me once. How do I know you won't do it again?" I couldn't just throw his treachery aside.

Gideon paused. "You don't. I guess you'll have to trust me when I say that I won't."

"Trust you?"

Gideon nodded. "Come on, everyone deserves a second chance."

He took my head in his hands and kissed me. His kisses were amazing. They made me want to lift up into the sky. But still…

I pulled away, shaking my head. "Gideon—we can't do this."

He cocked his head at me. "And what exactly is 'this'"

"You know! We can't be together. My father and your father-"

"Forget them! What does that matter? Are they here now? No."

"But—"

"Ok. Answer this. If we were two normal people with normal fathers, would you have any problems being with me?"

I sighed, because I knew that he already knew my answer. "No. I wouldn't"

"Then let's be together." Gideon's hands rested on my shoulders.

"You know we'd have to keep it a secret." I warned him.

"The let's keep it a secret." He said and he leaned down to kiss me again.


	9. Chapter 8

_**AUTHORS'S NOTE:**_

_**So here's the next chapter. I'm lining up potential allies or maybe enemies. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought! As always, your comments make me feel awesome!**_

_**If you have any constructive criticisms, feel free to include them too…let me know what I can improve upon!**___

_**CHAPTER EIGHT:**_

_Alexandria's POV_

I slipped into my room, to find Alicia still snoring. I wasn't surprised, the girl slept like the dead. I cleaned up my arms and face, all the dirt from the road and some glass from the window. I winced as the washcloth went over the scrapes. It stung but I'd get over it.

With some mediation, these would heal in days if not hours.

Since the best mediation is sleep, I decided to have a second go at it.

Sliding under the covers, I soon fell fast asleep.

-A Few Weeks Later—

_Gideon's POV_

I'd been seeing Alex steadily for the past few weeks. We made plans when we could although I feared they were about to be slimmed down.

Professor Xavier has been invited to a sit-down with the President. I knew my father was seething about not being invited, but honestly? It was obvious why he wasn't. This was clearly going to be some type of diplomatic meeting and my father…well—diplomacy isn't his strongest point.

I was worried about Alex and I's secret dates because I didn't know if she was going with him. It would make sense if she did, being in training to take his place someday, but this would be at least a two week trip.

Sighing, I turned back to my cup of coffee.

"What's with the face?" My best friend, Chad, sat opposite me.

We had similar tastes. For instance, both of us liked our coffees no-nonsense. None of that frilly crap the girls put in it. If it wasn't straight black, it had maybe a little milk or cream. That was about as complex as it got.

Chad has known me since we were in diapers. He knows when something's up and vice versa. I also knew that he would know if I were lying. I would have to tread carefully.

Alex and I had both agreed that it would be best if we were the only ones that knew about our relationship. That included best friends.

"Just a girl" I said, shrugging.

Chad gives me the 'go on' look.

I rolled my eyes. "What, you want to know every detail?"

Chad thought for a moment before looking at me. "Yep."

Shaking my head all I said was, "I think she might be leaving soon."

Chad got an understanding look on his face. "I see. Have you done romantic things?"

I was taken aback. "Wh-what?"

"Romantic things. Like leaving flowers for her, or a small gift."

"Uh no. Should I?"

He nodded. "Most definitely. It's called wooing, my friend, and the ladies, they like being wooed."

Chad would know. He was an incurable ladies man.

Then something dawned on me. His advice wasn't making sense to me. Because I'd meant she was leaving on _a trip._

Chad had thought that I meant she was breaking up with me.

Now his advice made sense.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he held up his hand.

"Hear me out. Wooing is crucial to any new relationship—

"I never said we were a recent thing."

Chad gave me the 'do you think I'm an idiot' look. I really hated that look.

"Ok—if this was a long-time thing you would have mentioned before this. This means you're fairly new. Second, Wooing is how you keep your girl. Even when she's not mad at you, you send a note, or a text or something. "

"You've never been in a relationship longer than three weeks." I pointed out.

Chad nodded. "True. But I've always done the dumping. Because I am insatiable."

I rolled my eyes. I tended to do that a lot when I hang out with Chad.

"I'm telling you. Start with a note or flowers or something." Chad said with his 'wise' face.

"Speaking of this girl," He continued, "Do I know her?"

I glanced up at Chad. Chad was also working in my father's organization. As much as I'd like to tell him the truth I knew I couldn't.

"I doubt it." I replied.

He cocked his head to the side. I could tell he was surprised that I hadn't given him a name.

"I know a lot of girls. Try me." He said.

I grinned. "Chad, saying that you know a lot of girls is clearly stating the obvious."

Chad gave me a roguish grin and shrugged. "I am who I am."


	10. Chapter 9

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Here's the next installment! As always please review and tell me your thoughts and if you've got any ideas, feel free to share! Thanks!**_

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Alexandria's POV_

My father and I had talked about his diplomacy trip. Spending time with him lately had been difficult. I knew that if I didn't control my thoughts, I would betray Gideon and mine's secret. As a telepath myself, I knew full well the dangers of letting your thoughts wander. I also knew how place mental blocks.

I still had to control my thoughts, lest my father break through those blocks.

I had no desire to go on the trip. Two weeks of almost constant company with my father was very daunting. Could I keep my control steadfast that long?

It was one thing to control them for an hour or so but two weeks was an entirely different matter.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair. I used to wear it up all the time. Gideon had commented on how pretty it was down, so I left it down more often. To my surprise, I found I liked it better that way.

I was walking down the hallway towards my room when I bumped into an excited Alicia.

"Alex! Why didn't you tell me? Come on—"She began dragging me towards our room at top speed.

I panicked. Did she know? She couldn't know! Then I calmed myself down. She doesn't know. If she did, she would be upset and angry, not excited.

We arrived at the room, and with a flourish, she threw the door open.

What I saw made me gasp in surprise.

The room was covered in vases of orchids. My favorite flower.

I stepped inside with a small smile on my face.

"There's a note on your bed. I didn't read it." Alicia said.

Walking over, I glanced around the room. The vases covered every inch of available table space, shelf space and then any space left over. Petals were sprinkled over the floor and the beds…basically everywhere.

The paper was a heavy, formal type. I ran my fingers over it before opening it. In beautiful calligraphy the note read:

_Dearest Alexandria,_

_Here's an orchid for every moment I think of you. _

_Hope you enjoy these, I know they're your favorite._

_Sincerely,_

_Gideon._

I had to admit, I was impressed. One-he'd taken the time to plan and arrange this for me. And Two-He'd signed the card.

I lifted an orchid out of one of the vases on my nightstand and inhaled. My mother had always smelled of orchids. She adored them and wore a perfume that smelled of them. It was one of the reasons I loved orchids. They reminded me of my mother.

"You did not tell me you were seeing someone. I'm a little miffed." Alicia said from the doorway.

"What?" I asked, being pulled suddenly from my thoughts. "Oh—well, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Well—Your Romeo clearly doesn't feel the same way."

I was struck at what she'd called Gideon. Romeo.

We were having a Romeo and Juliet romance. Every girl dreams of having one.

Too bad the romance between them killed a 4 people and finished off both Romeo and Juliet as well.

I was hoping that wouldn't happen with Gideon and I.

I turned to place the flower back into its vase when Professor Storm walked by, then backed up to our door. "What's going on in here?" she asked with a smile.

Alicia piped up "Alex has a very romantic boyfriend apparently."

Storm looked at me. I shrugged.

I really didn't want a twenty questions session about who I was dating.

There was a beat of silence before Storm nodded, smiled again, and continued on her way.

I exhaled a sigh of relief.

I looked around the room again, smiling. Gideon had put some thought into this. Placing the flowers in here without being seen or caught, and knowing which kind of flower to choose.

Alicia sighed. "You always meet the most interesting people Alex."

I laughed.

"Ok I'd like to stay and wonder about this mysterious guy of yours, but alas, I am unable because I came in here for…" She started searching under the petals and vases. "My chem book."

Alicia was into science and took as many science classes as she could. Chemistry was her favorite.

She soon found it, and left.

I sat down on my bed and picked up a few of the petals. A shrill ring sounded out. Startled, I looked around. It was coming from under my pillow?

Reaching under, I drew out a simple black cell phone. Hitting the answer button, I raised it to my ear.

"Gideon?"

"Very good." He said with a chuckle.

"You put these flowers in my room." I said smiling as I looked around once more.

"Yep. Do you like it?"

"Like it? It's the nicest thing a guy's ever done for me."

"Well I can't take all the credit. I got the idea from a romantic comedy."

"I just can't figure out how you did it. How did you do it?"

"You know, sometimes you don't need to have all the answers."

"OK…But what's with the phone?"

"I was worried that if your dad sensed something he would check your phone records. It's really easy to do. So I slipped you one he wouldn't know about so I could talk to you."

"Oh. I see."

I felt like mentally kicking myself. I hadn't even considered phone records. I'd called Gideon a few weeks ago but he hadn't picked up. Oops.

"Speaking of talking to you, are you busy tonight?"

"I am actually free."

"Good. Meet me at the Northhaven Bridge. I have a surprise for you."

"Ok…"

He chuckled and hung up.

I hit the End Call button and sat thinking. I wasn't used to not being in control. As Professor Xavier's daughter I was given a measure of respect everywhere, but here especially. Being nineteen, I was expected to handle most of my own things, which was something I did well. I was used to being in control and deciding things. Even my few romantic relationships, I'd made the plans and such.

Having someone else hold the reigns was surprising unsettling. But kinda liked it too.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Hey you guys. I know that this is one of the longest times that I've gone without updating and I feel bad about that, so I will explain to you why._

_I do all my work from my laptop. A laptop which a cold. (virus)So now it needs to be fixed. I got it fixed. But for some odd reason my Word program has disappeared. So now I've got wordpad to work with. And let me tell you I HATE wordpad because I don't know my way around it, or how to work it, and I can't fix the margins...the list goes on and on._

_So it might be a few more weeks before I post another chapter. However you have my word it will not be any longer than two weeks._

_Thank you for reading, and reviewing, and I hope you'll stay and sit tight. :)_


	12. Chapter 10

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Shoutout to all of you who have held out for the extremely long hiatus. It really means a lot to me. I had a bit of trouble with my computer and the tech wiped the hard drive to get rid of the virus. When I got it back, I only had WordPad. (I explained this already didn't I?) Anyways, I finally got word back, so hopefully the chapters will be updated more often. _

_As always, please, please review and let me know what you think. I made this chapter a bit longer in hopes of kind of making up for the long lapse._

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_Alexandria's POV_

Parking, I stepped out of the car and headed towards the Northhaven Bridge. It was located deep in the park that was undoubtly why Gideon had chosen it. It was a warm night, and a steady breeze ruffled my hair. I'd changed out of my jeans and t-shirt into a v-neck black dress. It swished around my knees and my heels clicked on the pavement.

I saw the bridge up ahead and a dark figure leaning against the rails. I couldn't help but smile as I drew closer.

_Gideon's POV_

I was leaning against the rail of the bridge as I watched Alex walk up to the bridge. She had a distinctive walk that I could easily recognize.

She walked straight up to me with an expectant look on her face. "Well?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

"What's the plan?"

"You're used to making the plans, aren't you?"

Color flushed through her face. "Am I that easy to figure out?"

I didn't answer her, but pulled a piece of cloth from my pocket. Her face was uncertain.

"Turn around."

She shook her head. "Trust me, Alex. Turn around"

She reluctantly turned around. I tied the cloth securely around her eyes. "What the hell?" she muttered. I laughed and repeated what I'd just said to her. "Trust me."

I took her hand and led her off the bridge toward the picnic I had set up. I had done my research. I knew what her favorite foods were and I had prepared them. When we reached the edge of the blanket, I removed her blindfold and watched her reaction.

_Alexandria's POV_

I gasped when I took in what lay before me. A blanket was spread out, lit Japanese lanterns were strung up into the canopy of trees above us, creating an beautiful glow in the night. On the blanket, there was food spread out. Upon a closer look I noticed that it was all my favorite foods. Extra cheesy Mac and Cheese, well done steaks, salad with Italian dressing and all the extras. For dessert, I spotted chocolate covered strawberries. Gideon sat and poured Dr. Pepper into glasses.

Following his lead, I sat on the blanket.

"I considered attempting to sneak some of my father's wine to bring, but it was risky and I didn't know your stance on drinking." Gideon said as he handed me my cup.

"Oh. I've had a drink before. Not really something I do every often." I replied.

Gideon gave me a smile. "I had an idea that was the case."

"How do you do that?" I asked

"How do I do what?" He asked, with a cocky grin.

"Know…all this stuff about me. Like my favorite foods, and my favorite flower, and the fact that I love Dr. Pepper?"

Gideon laughed. "I could tell you that I hired a really good PI, but that would be a lie. The truth is that I hacked into your facebook page, looked at your likes, and such, and then I came across a conversation between you and a friend talking about your favorite foods." He finished by sipping his drink confidently like some ladies' man in a 90's flick.

I just stared at him for a moment. I shook my head. "That's just—"I sputtered.

"By the way, I'd pick a new password. A better one. I mean…X-men? Really?" Gideon was flat out laughing.

I felt the need to explain myself. "I made that when I was eleven." I tried to look miffed, but even I saw how bad it was.

"And you never changed it? I mean-jeez!" Gideon fell over laughing. I smacked his chest with the heel of my hand, but I was laughing too.

_AT THE SCHOOL_

_Professor Xavier's POV_

I shuffled through some papers on my desk. It had been about an hour or so since I'd seen Alexandria drive through the gates. It had been a week since I noticed the mental blocks inside her head. I wondered what she was hiding. Storm came in, a stack of paper in her hands.

"The midterms?" I asked. Storm nodded and set them down on a table, and started sorting them by classes. I watched her for a moment or two before speaking.

"Have you talked to Alexandria lately?"

Storm glanced up. "You mean talk talk or just hey how's it going in the halls?"

"I mean a talk talk."

"Not since her attack."

I sighed.

"Is there something bothering you, Professor?"

"I sensed mental blocks."

Storm cocked her head to the side, thinking. "Maybe it's about the guy she's seeing."

I was taken aback. "Alexandria's seeing someone?"

Storm nodded. "I don't know who it is. But he left flowers all over her room a few days ago."

I raised an eyebrow.

Storm continued. "They weren't just flowers, either. They were orchids."

I sat back. Orchids.

Storm was still talking. "…So whomever it is, has done his homework."

Now I was beginning to understand. But why would she hide this? This was the worry I voiced to Storm.

"Why the mental blocks, then? Who is this guy?"

Storm laughed. "She's a teenager with a telepathic father. She doesn't want you to know every single detail of her love life. Probably the same with her every day life. It's normal for teenagers to want separate lives from the parents. Alexandria has an extra hurtle.

Storm's logic made sense. I decided to drop the issue for now.

_AT THE COMPOUND_

_Magneto's POV_

I was walking down the halls when I ran into Mystique. "Have you seen Gideon anywhere?" I had wanted to brief him on something we'd be undertaking soon, but I hadn't been able to find the boy anywhere. He'd been good at making himself scarce for the past few weeks.

Mystique replied, "I saw him leave a few hours ago…but I don't know where he went."

I mulled this over for a minute. Was Gideon working on something separate? He'd done it before and I had no qualms with it. He normally briefed me before though.

"Is he working on something? Has he talked to you about a project?"

""No. Has he said something to you?"

I shook my head and continued back to my office. Sitting at my desk, I mulled this over.

_AT THE PARK_

_Alexandria's POV_

"OK, it's your turn. And it better be good." Gideon told me.

We'd worked through dinner, laughing and swapping stories. Now we were eating the strawberries and Gideon and just filled up our glasses.

I kicked off my shoes.

"Mmmmm..let me think…I know." I took a deep gulp of my Dr. Pepper before continuing.

"When I was about 4 or 5, my brother told me that a prostitute was someone who sold Ice-Cream.—"

Gideon was already laughing.

"Hold on—it gets better—so for two years I told everyone I wanted to be a prostitute.

_Two years_

No one fucking corrected me,

_For two years."_

Gideon was lying flat on his back, shaking with laughter. I fell down beside him, laughing.

When we stopped laughing, we just lay there. Gideon slid his hand into mine.

After a half hour or so, we gathered up our picnic things, and packed them into the trunk of Gideon's car.

"I wish I could drop you off, like a normal boyfriend would do." He said wistfully, tucking an errant strand of hair behind my ear.

I smiled up at him. "Maybe one day."

Gideon smiled. "Definitely one day." He leaned down and brushed a tender kiss across my lips.


	13. Chapter 11

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry this chapter took so so long. Chalk it up to writer's block and college classes. Shout-out though to Juli Beawr who always reviews. Love it, and it makes me feel like someone's reading this. Thank you._

**CHAPTER 11**

_Alexandria's POV_

I drove back to school with a wistful half-smile on my face. I knew I was being sappy, but I couldn't help it. Gideon had planned the perfect night, and it had gone amazingly. I didn't remember the last time I was this happy.

Swinging into the school's drive, my smile deepened when I saw a familiar motorcycle sitting there.

Parking my car, I walked over to it and placed my hand on the engine. Still warm.

I hurried into the school, and into my father's office. Already knowing who I'd find inside, I flung the doors open and shouted "Wolverine!"

Strong arms snatched me up into a bear hug. I adored Wolverine. He was like the Uncle I'd always wanted. I let out a girlish shriek.

When he set me down, I started talking.

"I can't believe you're here! How long are you staying?!" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

Wolverine chuckled. "Relax kid. I'm hanging around for awhile. You father managed to talk me into going on some trip with him."

I looked at my father quizzically. "The president trip?"

Wolverine raised his arms above his head to crack his elbows. "That's the one."

"Speaking of, Alexandria, I assume you will be accompanying us as well?" My father asked.

"Assume away." I replied.

A worry about my mind-blocks that protected my relationship with Gideon bubbled in the back of my mind, but in my current state of happiness, I chose to ignore it.

A few hours later I was packing for my trip. Being as anal as I was, my bed was already made as I set my suitcase down on it and flung open the top.

Walking over to the closet, I start flipping through the clothes hanging there. Pulling out several sweaters, I toss them in.

Alicia came in. Eyeing the suitcase, she said "So I take it you're going on the president trip."

"Yep."

"Everyone was wondering if you were going or not." She continued as she lay down on her bed, and opened up a chem book.

"Well, I was a part of everyone then because I just decided a few hours ago."

I glanced at the clock. I'd gotten back from my date with Gideon around ten, and by now it was one-thirty.

Apparently uninterested in her chem book (for once) Alicia rolled off the bed and started inspecting my clothes. Holding up each sweater, she made a face. "These aren't very alluring." I sighed. "It's a trip to see the president. Not a date night."

"Alex. This has monkeys on it!"

"What?" I turned to see the sweater she was holding. It did indeed have monkeys on it.

Now, this wasn't the kind of sweater I normally wore. I like sweaters that were less flamboyant. Most of them were plain or just had small designs, like tiny cherries or snowflakes. I'd bought this particular sweater last winter on a whim. I'd never actually worn it.

I snatched it from her hand. "Point taken"

Alicia sat down and cocked her head. "Methinks you're distracted."

"Whatever."

I was thinking about my sweater choices. Alicia often referred to them as 'old lady'.

I shrugged. Who cared? It wasn't like I would be hanging out with Gideon for two weeks. I wasn't looking for any dates either.

I marched over to my bed and looked inside my suitcase. Four sweaters, nine pairs of blue jeans. I turned back to the closet and chose several t-shirts. This would be a two week trip. I had two formal suits, one was a pants suit and the other was a dress and matching blazer. Sliding both into garment bags and hanging them on the bathroom door so they wouldn't get wrinkled, I retrieved my cosmetics bag and laid it on the dresser. We weren't leaving until the next afternoon, but I wanted to be ready. The hardest part about traveling was that your bathroom supplies and make-up had to be packed last.

I returned to my closet and chose several sensible shoes, along with my slippers and favorites-black keds.

Alicia was studying my choices with a critical eye. "What?" I asked, seeing her face.

"All you're packing are t-shirts, sweaters, and jeans."

"I'm including a few suits." I offered helpfully.

Alicia shook her head. "It's a good thing I'm going too. Your wardrobe needs help. We're going shopping when we get there."

I stood surprised. "You're coming?"

"Of course." Alicia lay back on her bed, propped up by her many pillows and began reading.

I sighed. That made-let's see, me and my dad, Wolverine, Storm and Alicia.

Turning my attentions back to packing, I threw in a few fashionable skirts, several pairs of tights and a few shorts. "Better?"

"Almost. You don't have any heels packed." Alicia said, still reading with a smirk.

"Oh, the horror. How could I forgotten heels." I said sarcastically.

In my head though, I kicked myself. Heels would go better with the dress suit anyway. I didn't know where my thoughts were at the moment.

_Gideon's POV_

I walked with Mystique. My father had sent both of us out on a job right after I'd arrived home from my date with Alexandria.

The job was simple-almost routine. At least it should have been. Turned out, we'd been sent out to locate someone I'd seen before. A shadow jumper. _The _Shadow Jumper as it turned out. Our encounter hadn't gone very well. I was sporting a black eye and it was possible that Mystique had a few bruises of her own, although I've never been able to tell. I grimaced as I caught a glance of my reflection in a mirror. My father was still stewing about Professor Xavier being invited to the peace talk and not him. This failure would not do much to improve his mood.

Chad was passing us and did a double take. "What happened? Mystique beat you up again?"

Mystique laughed "Not this time."

"We ran afoul a shadow jumper." I answered as Mystique lightly tugged me forward. Behind me, I heard Chad muttering "Bloody shadow jumpers. Skittish sons of bitches"

I smiled.

As we entered my father's office, he turned to us. "Did you get the shadow jumper?"

"No" I inwardly sighed. _Here comes the rant._

Instead, my father surprised me by walking over and inspecting my eye. "Do you have any other injuries?"

Completely taken aback, I blinked. "Uh-no."

My father smiled at me. "Good."

It would be an understatement to say I was more than confused at his cavalier attitude about us returning without a shadow-jumper.

My father sat down at his desk as Mystique and I shot each other a glance. No way was he this ok about it.

Before I had the chance to ask, Chad come in with a few suits. "Here you are, sir."

"What are those for?" I heard Mystique inquire from beside me.

"We have—finally—been invited to join the peace talks." He answered, looking at each of the suits.

I think my mouth dropped open in surprise.

Mystique, however, recovered quickly. "How wonderful."

"I assume you will all be joining me." My father said.

Although his statement included all of us, I saw him shoot me a look.

Confused, I replied with Mystique and Chad, "Of course."

_Magneto's POV_

Although I directed the statement at all of them, I looked at my son. This job- or whatever he had going- might prevent him from wanting to come. He would have come anyway-Subordination is not something I tolerate.

When he replied "Of Course" I was greatly relieved.

_Alexandria's POV_

After another hour of arguing with Alicia that I didn't need to make any more concessions to my wardrobe for this trip, my phone buzzed.

"Alex." I answered.

"Your father needs us upstairs. Bring Alicia." Storm said before hanging up.

"Alicia-come one. My father wants to talk with us."

When Alicia and I entered my father's study, Wolverine and Storm were already there. My father sat behind his desk and was ending a phone conversation. Alicia and I sat.

"—Yes, of course. The logic is indeed smart. I'm sure everything will be fine. Ok. Goodbye."

My father hung up the phone before leaning his arms on his desk.

"Is everything ok, father?" I asked worriedly. My father looked as though he'd aged ten years since I saw him a few hours ago.

"The president and his cabinet have decided to add Magneto to the list of those who will be attending. "

Silence reigned in the room for a second.

Storm broke it by saying "What? That's way too dangerous! They're really willing to invite him in the president's home?"

My father rubbed his temple before answering. "Apparently, they have decided that although the danger is great, the dangerous posed by Magneto feeling left out and then planning a revenge-fueled attack is more dangerous. Logic I happen to agree with."

I wanted to cast out a mental net-collect every ones thoughts on this, but doing so would mean lowering my own protective blocks.

Before anyone could say anything else, my father spoke again. "Let's all just get some sleep and get ready to depart. Magneto will meet us here tomorrow. I don't think I'm overreacting by saying that we all will need our rest."

With that, he wheeled himself out of the room, leaving the rest of us, just looking at each other.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_Alexandria's POV_

I exited the shower to find a fully dressed Alicia stacking our cases and draping the various garment bags over her made bed. She pointed over to my own well-made bed and said "I picked out your clothes. Get dressed and do your hair."

As crazy as she was, Alicia could be amazingly efficient when she wanted to.

Taking off my robe and dressing quickly, I returned to the bathroom attached to our room. My hair dried quickly under the blow-dryer and I combed anti-frizz gel through it. My hair was naturally straight and days like today I was happy about it. The clothes Alicia had picked out for me were Jeans, a black button-down and a black blazer. Completing the outfit were black pumps. Grabbing my jacket, I double-checked my make-up before collecting the bags and heading down to the waiting cars.

Although my father had only said that Magneto would be joining us, I couldn't help but have a tiny nugget of hope that Gideon might be accompanying him.

When we arrived at the cars, Wolverine took our bags and loaded them.

He had almost finished when a black sedan pulled up and Magneto got out.

I turned to slide my garment bags into the car and when I turned back around to greet our guests, my heart soared.

Gideon was walking next to his father, followed by Mystique and a mixed young man I'd never met.

Gideon was coming!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Again)**_

_Sorry for including the best friends-some might think it too cliché. But I was considering exposing Gideon's and Alex's relationship during this trip. And the more people who are around, the more the drama!_

_Let me know what you guys think about this idea._


	14. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_Alexandria's POV_

When we arrived in Washington, DC there were several non-descript black cars waiting for us. Our luggage was loaded in the trunks. I had been hoping to sit in the same car as Gideon, but the whole way (and on the plane) we'd rode in different cars. Magneto and his group in one, my father and I's group in another. I sighed and climbed in.

Everyone was pretty tired so the car ride to the white house was quiet.

*** The Next Day***

The way our rooms were set up was rather interesting. We opened the door into a large den-like area. The side walls were straight, as well as the wall where the entrance door was located. Where the side walls began to turn into the far wall was slanted. Have you ever taken a piece of paper and cut the top corners off at an angle? It looked like that. The wall between the slanted edges was straight, and had a large bookshelf against it, surrounded with a couch and several over-stuffed chairs. Looking to my right, the entire corner was taken up by a sleek kitchen. Dark mahogany and granite counter-tops with stainless steel appliances. Looking to the left there was a den area, set up with a large TV in the corner with a couch facing it. Two stuffed chairs flanked the couch at a angle (pointed towards the TV). A coffee table completed the area. On the far wall, where the wall was slanted, each slant had a dark wood double door.

The attendant who showed us to the room cleared his throat. "Each of those doors leads to the bedrooms. Mr. Magneto's group you are to have the right side, and Professor Xavier you are to have the left."

With that, he bowed and left.

Walking with the group inside the double doors, I took in this new surrounding. There was a long hallway with white doors, which I assumed lead into the rooms. There was a door at the end of the hallway, which Storm suggested my dad take, which he did.

I took the room closest to the double-doors. Walking inside, there was a dark wood dresser immediately to my right. A window on the right wall with curtains and a lamp. In the corner of the ceiling was a TV pointed at the bed. The bed was situated in the middle of the room with two dark wood and glass end tables. The bedding was white, with a dark brown blanket tossed decoratively over the end. Two stools made of dark wood and dark wicker were placed at the end of the bed. The left side was simpler, no large furnishings, just a door, which lead to the bathroom. The room wasn't super large, but cozy enough. Exhausted, I tossed my bags on the stools and flopped on the bed. Within seconds I'd fallen fast asleep.

_Gideon's POV_

I entered the room my father had gestured me toward. Surveying the room, I found it to be quite nicely decorated. It was simple, which was something I preferred in décor. The walls were white, with crown moldings; the floor was a beautiful dark wood. The bed didn't have a large headboard or footboard; rather it looked like it was tucked into the bed. The bedding was fluffy and white. The bed was flanked by two dark wood nightstands that had three drawers each. On the left wall was a large window, no curtains. I liked that it had no curtains, I felt like it would have cramped the window. On the right side, was a closed door which I assumed led to a bathroom. Stripping down to my boxers, I fell into the covers. Before I entered dreamland, I found myself wondering what Alex wore to bed.

***The Next Morning***

_Alexandria's POV_

I woke to the sound of a loud crash. Startled, I shot up. I still wore my clothes from yesterday's trip, albeit much more wrinkled. Smoothing my bed head with my hand, I sprinted out to the main living area, in case someone had heard that there were mutants staying here and had decided to pay us a not-so-nice visit.

What I found instead was much more amusing.

Gideon was snatching up pots and pans (apparently the source of the crash). He appeared to be fully dressed in new clothes. I turned to back track to my room when he caught sight of me. "Alex!"

Groaning, I turned. "Hey. Morning."

Gideon raised an eyebrow. "So I see we just forwent pajamas altogether."

"Shut up. I was tired." I said, half joking. "Ouch. Someone's not a morning person—although I'm not sure you can really call it morning anymore."

That set off alarms. "What? What time is it?"

Gideon chuckled. "It's eleven thirty."

I was wide awake now.

I turned and went back to my room, Gideon's laughter following me.

I hopped in for my shower, got out, rinsed my face, and brushed my teeth. Wrapping a white terry-cloth robe from the bathroom door around me, I walked out to my cases while yanking a comb through my hair. I got dressed, a simple outfit, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black button down sweater. I buttoned it in the middle, slipped on a pair of black ballet flats, and dried my hair. It dried straight down, so I applied my usual make-up. Finished in half an hour.

Walking back out to the main area, I could smell something cooking. My stomach rumbled, reminding me I hadn't had breakfast. Gideon stood over the stove as I walked up to the bar. "Let me use that pan when you're done."

"No need. I made you a grilled cheese sandwich." He said over his shoulder. "Oh. Thanks."

"No problem. They're almost done."

I walked over to the fridge to find it well-stocked. I grabbed a coke and returned to my seat at the bar. I popped the tab and watched Gideon cook. He wore a simple outfit, black button down shirt, rolled up sleeves, and tucked into his jeans with a black belt. I couldn't see his shoes. He turned, and slid the sandwiches onto plates, then handed me one.

"I make them with American cheese and Provolone. Gives it that stretchiness."

"Thanks." I bit into it.

"Hope you like it." Gideon ate standing up at the counter.

"It's delicious. Where is everyone?" I noticed that it was quiet, and that Gideon and I were the only two around.

"My father, your father, and the rest of the adults went to see about when the sit-down supposed to happen. Chad went to the house gym, and your friend-Alicia, was it?—went out. Not really sure as to where. Shopping, maybe?" Gideon took a bite of his sandwich.

"That's possible. She does an amazing amount of shopping."

"Anyway, the rest of the world leaders who are going to be at the sit down aren't arriving until later today, and tomorrow they'll be getting adjusted. So these are our leisure days."

I nodded as I finished off the sandwich. We were both quiet for several minutes until Gideon spoke up. "I'm curious, how exactly do you want to play this?"

"Play what?" I asked.

"Well, I'm assuming you don't want to announce our relationship right now—"

I shook my head.

"—so what's the plan? Do we act like strangers, or like we hate each other, due to our respective parentage?"

I thought for a moment. "I guess strangers. I don't want to have to pretend I hate you."

Gideon laid his hand on mine, and gently squeezed. "Read my mind."

He walked over to my side, and took my hand again. "No one said this would be easy."

I leaned my head against his and said, "What about us has EVER been easy?"

Gideon chuckled in response, as he placed his hands on my face and kissed me. I slid my hands up his chest and looped them around his neck. Digging my nails into his hair, I tugged him closer. Gideon slid his hands down my body to my waist, making me shiver. He pulled my hips to his, as I moaned. I heard him chuckle as another sound reached my ears. The sound of someone struggling with the lock on the main door.

Gideon and I sprang apart, Gideon leaped so far back, he tumbled over the back of the couch. I snorted as Alicia came sashaying in with department store bags. "I got you some clothes!" She sing-songed. I groaned. "Alicia—"

"Don't but Alicia me. I am not going to let you fall flat at the ball tonight just because you failed to pack a proper ball gown."

"Oh, yes, of course I completely forgot to pack my reams of gowns just sitting at home—wait—what ball?"

Gideon cleared his throat. "I wasn't aware there was a ball tonight."

Before Alicia could open her mouth for a sassy retort, the young man I'd seen with Gideon when they arrived at the school walked in, carrying two garment bags. "No worries, I got you a tux."

I wrinkled my nose. This was a formal ball?

_Gideon's POV_

"I wasn't aware there was a ball tonight." The girl, Alicia, looked like she was about to get smart-assy, when Chad strode into the room carrying two bags. "No worries, I got you a tux." Based on the look of Alex's face, she didn't attend many balls, nor did she consider them a favorite pastime. I couldn't wait to see Alex all dressed up.

Chad clapped me on the shoulder. "Let's try these on, make sure they fit."

Alicia said the same to Alex, who began protesting as Alicia dragged her to their doors.

_Alexandria's POV_

After haggling with Alicia and the dress she'd chosen for me, I decided a relaxing swim was in order. The ball was at eight, so I had plenty of time. I streaked through the water easily, the rhythm of it calming and relaxing my nerves. I could easily do this all day.

I could tune out the sounds around me until it was only the water and myself. As I was about to find out, this wasn't always a good thing.

A person dived at me from above; I didn't see or hear him until he hit me, dragging me down underneath the surface. I kicked backwards, whoever it was clearly knew what he was doing, he stayed holding me from behind and I couldn't reach him. I hadn't had a chance to draw a deep breath before being pulled under, and it didn't seem like this guy was planning on letting go anytime soon. _Oh my dear lord he was trying to kill me! _I fought panic. I needed a plan, and fast. I was going to black out soon and I couldn't very well help myself then. I surged forward, aiming for the wall, and dragging my attacker with me. I kicked out, pushing off the wall, and knocking his grip loose. I spun, and kicked off of the floor, aiming for the surface, lungs burning. He snagged my foot and yanked me back hard. Black was encroaching on my vision. _Dammit, Alex, keep it together. Stay awake! _

I cast out a mental net, trying to get a feel on the person's thoughts. Nothing. Nothing at all. Don't panic, don't panic.

Gathering up the last of my strength, I drilled my elbow back, connecting hard with skin. Whoever it was let go, with a muffled sound. I immediately kicked off the floor, soaring towards the surface. Breaking through, I gulped gasps of air while swimming rapidly towards the side. If my attacker came back for round two, I wanted us to be on ground, rather than in the water. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me as I hauled myself over the side and to my feet. Glancing around, I saw a figure in a scuba tank sprinting away. I darted for the door, opening it hard. I ran for one of the security guards (they were forever patrolling). It was only a minute before I came across one. "I was just attacked! Mostly likely a male, wearing a scuba mask and tank."

He relayed my description, and told me to head back to the room. I was only too happy to oblige, as the adrenaline was wearing off, and I was exhausted.

When I arrived back at the room, Gideon and Chad were playing on the Wii, Alicia was reading, and Storm was just coming out of the rooms. I guess I must have looked worse for wear because Gideon's face creased with worry a split second before Storm rushed over. "Alex! Are you alright? You look a fright!"

I dropped my towel and plopped on a bar stool before saying, "I was attacked during my swim." Shocked faces all around.

Storm gave me a hug. "Did you see whoever it was? Did you see their face?"

I shook my head, flinging water droplets everywhere. "I just saw them retreating. I notified a guard."

_Gideon's POV_

My worry for Alex was blazed away by anger when she said she'd been attacked. I honestly didn't think my father was behind it, but I was still furious. Someone had attacked my Alex. I fought the urge to rush over and pull her into a hug as Professor Storm had. It took every bit of self control I possessed to remain seated next to Chad.

I saw her eyes meet mine for a brief second before returning back to relay the adventure.

"Anyway, it really wiped me out, so I'm going to take a nap before the party tonight."

She said, getting up and heading towards her room.


	15. Chapter 12 Alternate Ending

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hey guys, this is the original ending to Chapter 12. I ultimately decided against putting it as the ending because Gideon saves her (Not that I object to him playing the white knight to Alex card) But I've got another plan for him to come to the rescue, and having him save her life three times just didn't seem right for the daughter of Professor Xavier—she would've been taught how to take care of her self and since I've got the other scene for Gideon's white knight moment planned, I chose to make the ending of the chapter with Alex saving herself. I do want to hear your thoughts while I work on Chapter 13 though. You can either just read this, or re-read the chapter then substitute this for the end. For those of you who opt for option 2, this goes right after the line _I cast out a mental net, trying to get a feel on the person's thoughts. Nothing. Nothing at all. Don't panic, don't panic. _

_Gideon's POV_

I was going to join Alex in the pool. The room with the pool had walls of glasses, walking by, you could see what was going on inside. I saw Alex get attacked and rushed to the door. I yanked hard on the door. Locked. Of course. If you're going to attack someone in a room with windows for walls, you're damn sure going to lock the door. I glanced around for something to break the glass. "Hang on, Alex!"

Grimacing, I punched the glass by the door handle. It didn't break. I punched it several more times before it shattered, slicing up my hand in the process. Wincing with the pain, I tossed aside my suit and towel before diving headlong into the pool, howling when the chlorine connected with my bloody hand. I yanked him off Alex and shoved him hard. He swam up to the top and disappeared from the water. I grabbed Alex around the waist with my good hand, and swam to the top. I heard a commotion outside, either the glass breaking had triggered an alarm, or our water-logged attacker was brazenly running through the White House. I hauled Alex over to the side, and lifted her out, my injured hand screaming with the effort. I climbed out after her. "Alex! Alex!" I shook her.

_Alexandria's POV_

The first thing that registered was that I could breathe. _Sweet air!_

The second thing that registered was Gideon shouting at me. "Alex! Alex!"

I opened my eyes and coughed up water. Gideon pulled me into his arms, holding me almost too tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" It sounded like he was close to tears.

Gideon doesn't cry, I thought. Recovering fully, I hugged him back. Pulling away, I saw his hand. "Your—"

"Whoever it was locked the door. I had to break the glass to get to the handle."

I was astounded. Gideon broke a glass door with his hand to get to me. I could only imagine what the water must have felt like. I pulled him close again, not caring if someone saw us and blew our secret. Gideon pulled away and helped me up as security guards came in. Jeez, don't hurry or anything.

The head guard snapped at Gideon. "What's going on in here?"

I spoke up. "I was attacked in the water. Gi—Mr. Lenshaw pulled me out."

Storm and Wolverine came running in next. "Alex!" Storm pulled me into a hug.

"I'm getting you all wet!"

"It's ok." She assured me. Releasing me, she pulled out her cell. "I'm going to call your father."

Wolverine sized Gideon up. "And you just happened to be here."


	16. Chapter 13

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Sorry this took forever. I spent weeks trying to decide on dresses and such. :) Anyway I had a blast writing the ball scene, so let me know what you think about this chapter! Sorry if you think the ending is a bit abrupt, I decided to split the ball in two.

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_Alexandria's POV_

I woke slowly, rolling over, and squinting. Alicia was in my room, ruffling through my closet. She tossed a glance back at me. "Oh good, you're awake."

I made a non-committal grunt. Alicia wore a robe, but I could see pantyhose covering her feet, as well a full hair and make-up complete. She clicked her tongue impatiently at me. "Get up and take a shower."

I rolled out of bed and ducked into the bathroom.

_Gideon's POV_

Stepping out of the shower, I strode out into the room, dressing. Sliding the jacket of the tux on, I was thinking about Alex's attacker. And about what she'd be wearing tonight. The ball was already beginning—I could hear the strains of music. Chad came in, wearing a flustered look. "Whoever designed bowties is an asshole" I chuckled as I tied my own bowtie. "I take it you couldn't tie yours?" I asked.

"Hell no. Had to ask Mystique to do it."

I choked back a laugh at that mental image.

"So, are we allowed to pick up chicks at this party? Or is that against the _rules_?" Chad continued.

"Chad, do you think about anything else? At all?" I asked as I took a long sip of water.

Chad shot me a cheeky grin. "It's a priority."

Chad fixed his jacket as he continued to talk. "Actually, since the spirit of this whole thing compromise—at least until the government bombs someone—I'm surprised you're not courting Miss Xavier."

I did an instant spit-take upon hearing those words—so very close to the truth in regards to my relationship—out of shock. Chad pounded my back. "Easy, easy. I just meant that you should _pretend _to date her, show everyone you and your father are open minded. But-hey, I get it. You've got that mystery girl."

"Right." I croaked out. I cleared my throat. "Let's just meet up with everyone and head down to the party."

_Alexandria's POV_

I sat still as Alicia blow-dried, curled and styled my hair. Adding a few sprays of hairspray to hold it in place, she nodded to herself. Handing me my make-up bag, she stated, "I'm going to put on my dress. Do your make-up, and then I'll come back in to help you with your dress." With that, she left. I studied my reflection. My dark brown hair had been curled then pinned half up, so that much of it cascaded down. I did a basic dark smoky eye, with muted red lipstick. I had just finished when Alicia came back in. Alicia had style, no one could doubt that. Her dress had a full black skirt, and the bodice was split into three sections. The middle was plain black, to match the skirt, but the two on the sides were a black and white…maybe argyle pattern? Two straps of fabric came from each side and crossed in front of her neck and looped around. Alicia's hair was swept up into a graceful bun, and she wore pearl studs in her ears.

I wore diamonds that dangled down, and grazed my shoulders, but twinkled nicely in my hair.

I put on my heels, open-toed stilettos (not that anyone would be seeing my feet) and stepped into the dress. It was strapless, so Alicia simply raised it up around my body. It was a very unusual fabric, it shimmered. There was a black ribbon that lay on the bodice and tied into a bow in the back. (**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm having trouble describing the fabric of this dress. If you need a better mental image of it, I merely took it from Vampire Diaries. It's the dress Elena wore to the ball in Dangerous Liaisons. (_At least I think that's the name of the episode)_)

I had to admit I did like the dress. Picking up my pocketbook, Alicia handed it to me and threaded her arm through mine. "We're going to have a blast, babe!"

I rolled my eyes. "This isn't a frat party Alicia, it's a presidential ball"

"We can still check out the guys." She said as she closed the door behind us.

_Gideon's POV_

Our group left before Professor Xavier's did. Although the professor himself was already here, mingling with the guests. I sat at our table, with Chad and Mystique, who were currently locked in an argument about who was the better fighter. I personally was trying to decide whether or not I should risk a dance with Alex.

"What do you think, Gideon?"

"Hm?"

Chad gave me an exasperated look. "In your opinion, who's better at hand to hand fighting? Me, or Mystique?"

I held up my hands in a mock surrender. "Oh no. I've learned my lesson. I'm not getting involved in this."

A few years ago, a similar argument had taken place, and I foolishly picked a side. Neither of them talked to me for weeks after.

To prove my point, I got up and walked away from the table. Deciding to seek out my father, I mingled and asked a few people.

Giving up on the search because the ballroom was packed, I headed over to the punch table. I heard the voices of Chad and Mystique. Inwardly I groaned. I was definitely not going back into that situation. I turned on my heel, intending to head back to the table for a few moments of quiet, and that's when I saw Alex.

She descended the staircase arm in arm with Alicia. They both looked stunning, but my gaze was fixated on Alex. She always moved with an innate grace and confidence, but in this setting, she glowed with both. The dress fit her perfectly, accenting all the best parts. Her dark curls quivered as she walked, bouncing lightly. Her whole look was beautiful and classy. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was definitely risking a dance now. Hell, I may even risk three or four.

_Alexandria's POV_

As we walked down the staircase, I could feel several pairs of eyes watching us. I was certain one of those was Gideon. I lightly scanned the crowd, hoping to see a glimpse of him. Alicia's arm in mine propelled me down into the crowd before I had a good chance to use the birds-eye view at the top of the staircase. When we reached the floor, we shook hands with several politicians as they greeted us, and then we made our way to the table laid for us.

I sat next to my father, and joined the conversation, although I continued to glance around for Gideon.

The conversation was light, mainly on mundane topics.

After several minutes, the President, who had been mingling around the room with his wife came over to our table. My father introduced us as we each rose and shook hands.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The president and his wife moved on, their attention caught by someone beckoning them.

The whole ball was a bit boring, to be honest.

We resumed our earlier conversation, which was promptly interrupted a few minutes later.

"May I have this dance, Miss Xavier?" Gideon's voice sounded from the end of the table.

Well my night just got a lot more interesting.

Everyone looked confused and some even shocked. They could join the club. "Um, excuse me?"

I couldn't believe Gideon was asking me to dance. Part of me was elated, but the practical part was telling me this was a bad idea.

Gideon cleared his throat and looked a bit uncertain. "Well, the theme of tonight is compromise, and I just thought it would be a good idea."

"Oh. Well alright then." I rose and let Gideon lead me out on the dance floor.

_Wolverine's POV_

Alex was certainly surprised at the young Lenshaw's question, but not shocked as some others were. I watched carefully as he led her to the dance floor. Something wasn't right.

_Alexandria's POV_

Gideon was clearly an expert dancer as he twirled me.

"What were you thinking? This is…"

"Fun?"

"I was going to say risky." I retorted. Gideon gave me a smile, and pulled me close. "I've been thinking about dancing with you all night."

I smiled and pulled away. "Don't hold me so close. There are prying eyes."

"Yes. Of course." Gideon distanced himself slightly. His expression darkened briefly.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "It's just; I think this trip is going to be the death of me. I know what I'm risking by dancing with you, and earlier, when you said you'd been attacked, Alex-it took all I had not to leap across the room and hold you."

I gazed at him. "I was fine, Gideon."

He sighed. "I know that, and look at you now. No worse for wear. It's just that someone attacked you—tried to kill you and that person is still out there. What if he/she/it tries again?"

"I'll fight them off, just like today. Gideon-I know how to fight, and I can take care of myself. If anything, I've been training harder since the night we met."

Gideon looked at me. "I'm assuming you're referring to the night I pulled you out of the alley, and not the party."

I glanced down. "Yeah."

Gideon gave a low chuckle. "Alex, wherever you go, trouble seems to follow."

I gave a dramatic shrug. "One of the perks of being Professor Xavier's daughter."

He let out a breath before continuing. "Alex, just the idea of you being in danger makes me mad. I want to keep you safe in my pocket."

I giggled. "I don't believe I would fit."

Gideon looked at me and laughed. "No, I don't suppose so."

_Magneto's POV_

Mystique stood beside me. We were both watching Gideon and Miss Xavier.

"They don't seem to have trouble finding things to talk about." I commented. Mystique shrugged. "If she's anything like her father, she's probably grilling him about the night he saved her."

"Yes. An excellent move on his part, really set the stage for this 'compromise' thing."

_Professor Xavier's POV_

"All I'm saying is something's not right about this." Wolverine seemed very sure of his point. I was watching my daughter.

Storm rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with him asking for a dance. The theme of this trip is compromise, remember? He's just trying to help."

Wolverine turned his gaze towards the two. "You're right about the dance—nothing wrong there. I'm talking about her reaction. It was…off."

Storm raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Wolverine sighed. "And what could they possibly be talking about?"

Alicia took a sip of her drink and said, "I bet it's just trash talk."

_Gideon's POV_

I could tell the song was about to end. "Think I could risk another dance without raising suspicions?" I asked Alex, causing her to chuckle. "I doubt it. Unless it's toward the end."

"You mean I have to wait until the _end_?" I moaned.

"I could tell you how melodramatic you're being."

"And I could tell you how much I like you in that dress." I told her with a grin as the song ended. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise, and then she smiled. But I thought I saw a bit of a blush as she turned away. I left and headed to my table.


	17. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** _Hey, I got this to y'all fairly quickly I think. _

_Anyways be prepared-a lot happens. As always your comments are greatly appreciated so please review!_

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_Alexandria's POV_

The ball was nearing the end, I could tell. The large grandfather clock on the end of the dance hall, I could see that it was just about two in the morning. I was tired, and the group didn't appear to be leaving yet. I sighed and place my napkin on the table. "Dad." I said, placing my gloved hand on his arm. "I'm tired, I hope you don't mind if I retire early."

My father gave me a smile, but I could see concern in his eyes. "Of course. Are you feeling well?"

I smiled and nodded, before rising from the table. As I made my way up the grand staircase, I thought to myself, _Gideon never got his second dance. _Although it brought a smile to my face to think of his reaction, I was surprised to notice that I was very disappointed. But honestly, I thought I was going to drop at any minute.

_Storm's POV_

I could tell the professor was worried. Alex could normally handle late night dinners and such, she was tough. And it was unusual for her to feel so tired to the point of leaving before the group. I didn't think much of it; after all, she'd had a busy day.

"Professor, relax. I'm sure Alex is fine."

The professor smiled at me. "I'm sure you're right, Storm."

Alicia jumped in with "she's just wiped from the attack earlier."

Mentally, I cringed. I hadn't had a chance to discuss Alex's attack with the professor and she hadn't wanted to worry him before the ball.

The concern on the professor's face was obvious. "What attack?"

Wolverine looked angry. "Alex was attacked?"

I held up my hand. "She was attacked earlier today during her swim. I didn't have a good chance to tell you, professor, and seeing as she's fine, I though it could wait until tomorrow."

The Professor looked upset. "She should have mentioned it."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "She didn't want to worry you before the big ball."

_Gideon's POV_

I saw Alex start climbing the stairs. She was tired-I could see that much. I felt a strong feeling of disappointment at not getting to dance with her again, but I wanted her rested and strong, in case her attacker came back for round two. I frowned. Maybe I should go up and check on her-just to make sure she gets to her room safely.

"Is something the matter, Gideon?" My father asked.

"Mmm?"

"You were frowning."

I decided to play it cool. "I was? I hadn't noticed."

"What were you thinking about?" Chad asked as he sipped his drink.

"Oh nothing of importance. I couldn't remember if I'd charged my phone before leaving, is all."

That pretty much ended the conversation and the three of them went back to talking about whatever it was they were talking about before my frown attracted so much attention.

I rose from the table. My father glanced up. "I'm going to the restroom, excuse me."

I walked over to the restrooms, then quickly darted up the stairs.

As I strode towards the rooms, I couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

_Alexandria's POV_

I laid the dress, stocking, gloves and shoes on the bed, before going into the bathroom. As I shook out my hair, I felt dizzy. _Man, I must not be sleeping well._

I couldn't remember the last time I felt this exhausted. As I dragged the washcloth across my face, everything seemed far away and it felt like it took every once of strength I possessed to lift the cloth. I set it down, and turned back towards the room when the world suddenly turned, making me sick to my stomach. I was out before my body hit the floor.

_Gideon's POV_

That nagging feeling grew and grew until I was sprinting towards the room. I slammed into the main door, shouting "Alex!"

No one answered me. _There's no way she'd already be asleep…right?_

I flung open the double doors leading to the hallway for Xavier's rooms.

_Shit! Which is hers?_

I decided for process of elimination. Opening the first door on the right, Nothing.

I opened the first door on the left and knew I had the right room. Alex's dress and things were laid on the neatly made bed. _Ok she's definitely not asleep._

"Alex?" I stepped further into the room when I noticed the bathroom light was on.

I knocked on the door. "Alex?"

When I got no answer that nagging feeling exploded.

I needed to get in there and I needed to get in there now.

"Alex!" I tried the door handle. Locked. Slamming my shoulder against the door, I ignored the sweeping pain. Gritting my teeth, I slammed into a few more times before the door splintered, and opened.

What I saw next made my heart stop.

Alex was collapsed on the floor, her dark hair covering her face. She was pale, really pale. There was blood on the floor next to her. I ran into the main room for the house phone and dialed for the medics.

Once I got confirmation that they were on their way, I rushed back to Alex.

"Alex, Help's on the way. Hold on, Alex!" I gathered her in my arms and tried to wake her. "Alex! Alexandria! Miss Xavier! Come on!" I tried every name I could possibly think of.

About ten minutes later I heard the medical team. "In here!" I poked my head out the door of Alex's room and waved them over.

They loaded Alex on a stretcher and began asking me rapid fire questions as they checked her vitals.

When they wheeled her downstairs and into the ambulance, I climbed in with her. One of the attendants started to protest-I obviously wasn't family-but I nailed him with a look that shut him up. He closed the doors and climbed into the passenger seat and the driver turned on the sirens and pulled out of the white house driveway.

_Professor Xavier's POV_

Soon after Alex left the table, I thought I heard telepathic cries. Normal people-those without the telepathic ability I shared with my daughter, often referred to those cries as 'bad feelings'. A telepath's brain can send out SOS signals even if the person themselves don't know they're in danger. The cries bothered me but they weren't strong, so I decided to remain downstairs for a few more minutes. The cries could be resulting from her exhaustion.

However I had a sinking feeling that I had been horribly wrong when I saw two secret service men walking towards my table.

"Well this can't be good." Storm commented.

They reached our table. "Sir, we've been sent to inform you that medical attention was needed for your daughter just a few moments ago."

"Medical attention? What for?" I fought down panic.

"I do not know sir. All I do know is that as of five minutes ago, Mr. Lenshaw rang for help regarding your daughter. A medical team is on their way to them now."

My confusion was mirrored by Storm's "Magneto rang for medical attention for Alex?" The confusion and worry were evident on everyone's faces. "No madam. It was the young Mr. Lenshaw."

"Gideon?" I heard Wolverine mutter, confused.

I decided to worry about Gideon's involvement later. "Take me to my daughter."

Storm, Alicia, and Wolverine all stood, Storm taking the handles of my chair and pushing me through the thinning crowd. The Secret Service men lead us to the front entrance where we saw Alex being hoisted into an ambulance. Gideon, still dressed in his tux, swung up next to her. The attendant said something to him, to which Gideon replied with a venomous look. The attendant shut the doors.

"Bring our car. We're following them." I told Storm. She darted off with one of the Servicemen to retrieve the car.

_Gideon's POV_

We reached the hospital quickly, where they were apparently expecting us because a few doctors and several nurses were waiting to whisk Alex off. I followed them, but one of the attendants, and a nurse grabbed my arm.

"You can't go back there sir."

I opened my mouth to protest when Xavier and his group came rushing in. The friend-Alicia, I believe, immediately ran to me, and slammed me against the wall. "What have you done to her? What did you do to Alex?!" She was clearly on the brink of hysteria. "I didn't do anything! I found her!" I shoved the hysterical girl off me.

The group started shouting questions at me, until the Professor held up a hand. "Let's give the boy a chance to explain himself. Tell me. Why did you follow Alexandria to the suite, and how did you know which room in which to look?"

"I didn't. I just started opening doors."

Wolverine looked like he was ready to rip my throat out. More shouting erupted. The professor held up a hand again, quieting them. "You did not answer my first question. Why did you follow my daughter?"

I looked directly at him. I had a feeling he would know if I lied so I told him the truth. "I followed her because I was worried about her, sir." I threw the sir in because the professor scared me. He was clearly upset at my involvement and worried sick about Alex.

"Why would you be worried about Alex?" Storm shouted, exasperated and clearly confused. The professor's eyes were asking me the same question.

"I was worried about Alex because I'm in love with her!"

That shut everyone up.


	18. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Thanks for hanging in there guys! And thanks a million for all the reviews. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I really wanted to end it on a sudden note, really drive home the shock. I think I did the same thing here-just maybe not a large of a bomb dropped. _

_As always, every review is greatly appreciated so please review!_

_**CHAPTER 15**_

_Gideon's POV_

After the shocked silence last more than five minutes, I thought I maybe should elaborate on my outburst.

I stepped towards Professor Xavier, a bit unsure. "Sir-I-I-mean no disrespect. But Alex and I-"

"No."

My head snapped towards the sound of Alicia's shaky, furious voice. "No. There is no 'Alex and you'. That shit is unacceptable." She rubbed her temples and began pacing. "You-and-her-and-this is just…" she apparently was having a really hard time wrapping her mind around it. Hell, it was my relationship and I'm having a hard time believing it's really happening.

The Professor looked a bit shell-shocked. Everyone did, to be honest. Professor Storm's eyes darted to behind me. Feeling dread creeping up my spine. I turned slowly. _Don't be my father. Don't be my father. _

When I turned, I saw Chad's stunned face. "Chad-"

He held up a hand. "Don't." He drew a breath, and it looked like he was really trying to remain calm. "Can I talk to you? In private?" His steely gaze met mine.

I crossed the room as he motioned me over.

"Ok. I'm going to ask the questions, and you're going to answer them. Honestly." He started. I merely nodded, afraid that if I was a smartass it would send him directly to my father.

"Are you really-"

"Yes."

"I see. And how long has this been going on?"

"A few months."

"When did this start?"

"Roughly around the time I pulled her from the alley."

Chad was really quiet after that.

"I guess it's my turn to ask a question." I said. Chad looked at me. "Are you going to tell my father about what you've just learned?"

Chad pondered that. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally answered me. "I don't like having this secret. But you've been my best friend since grade school. So I'll keep it."

I exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He held up his hand. "Don't thank me yet. I've got this to say. Keeping what I discovered secret is one thing. But do not ask me to be involved. I don't want to hear about her, don't ask me for advice about her, and-although I doubt this would happen-don't for the love of god-bring her around."

It hurt me that I wouldn't be able to share this part of my life, a part that has become a massive part, with my oldest friend. But I could understand where he was coming from. "Alright."

Chad nodded briefly at me then turned and walked out. I watched him go.

_Professor's POV_

Although it was technically wrong, I listened into Gideon's conversation._ This_ was what Alex had been shielding? I felt like pacing, something that hadn't happened to me for a very long time. I turned it over and over in my mind and came to the conclusion that although I didn't want her dating Gideon Lenshaw- in fact just about ANYONE else would have been better, I had always left it up her to make her own decisions. I suppose my being her father coupled with that fact, had caused her to grow up a bit faster than other teenage girls.

I also watched the twos body language. I had no doubt in my mind that Gideon was worried about his father's reaction. I highly doubted that Magneto would be as calm as I am. The other left and Gideon just watched him go.

I folded my hands in my lap. No one was talking; I assumed that most of us were still processing what we'd just learned.

_Storm's POV_

I was watching the professor, and I was feeling rather serene about all of this. Reflecting back over the past few months, I wondered when this had all started-and how long it had been going on. Months? YEARS? The latter was almost unthinkable. I didn't care how talented you were in the gifts of the mind, there's no way you could keep this buried for years. Which lead me to believe that this had been going on only a few months.

I tilted my head as I shifted my gaze to the two boys talking, and then flitted around to the faces of our group. Wolverine was shaking slightly, I wondered if he would be able to even stay in the Lenshaw boys' presence. Looking over at Alicia, she sat in a chair, an angry but thoughtful look on her face. Alicia was very practical, but she had a Latin heritage, which came with a fully fleshed temper. She was noted for her ability to stay angry for weeks to months, even. I couldn't remember her and Alex ever being seriously upset with each other thought, which made me wonder how this would affect the friendship.

_Wolverine's POV_

I was so upset that I could feel myself shaking. I'd had a few minutes to process and come to grips with the situation, and I was still as upset-I hadn't even begun to look at the practical side yet and I had no intention of doing so. Storm and the Professor were the masters of logic. Not me.

I saw the professor watching them, and I looked away. I really didn't know what I was going to say to the boy when he walked back over. I didn't know if I would have the composure to even try to remain civilized.

What could Alex be thinking, dating this boy? Although Gideon wasn't exactly from the ghetto, I thought she could do much better.

_Alicia's POV_

I was a mess of emotions. I felt like I had been ripped in half. When I looked at it from my perspective, I felt upset and utterly betrayed. But when I thought about it from Alex's perspective, I could totally understand what she did what she did. I didn't think it was right, and I did think she should've at least confided in me, but I got it.

So I kept flipping back and forth trying to decide which I felt more strongly.

_Alexandria's POV_

I would tell that I was slowly rejoining the world. My body felt weird, it felt off.

It didn't exactly hurt-it was achier more than anything. My mind was too fuzzy to really tell where I was, but I assumed I was still on my bathroom floor. _Agk-that can't be good for me._

I began to noticing little things-like how bathroom floors aren't soft. Jolted awake I shot up, and nearly screamed at the pain shooting up my arm. Loud bleeps that were annoying as hell sped up. Shaking the last of the fuzziness from my brain, I took in my surroundings and realized I was in a hospital. The pain in my arm was from the IV I'd damn near ripped from my skin. A nurse came in. "Well well, Miss Xavier, welcome back." She pushed me back onto the pillows, which she quickly rearranged so that I could be propped up. Looking around I fought down panic. Why the hell was I in a hospital? Where was my father? Where was Gideon? Did something happen? _Oh my fucking god did I have amnesia? _

I struggled to remain calm. I'm a generally calm person by nature but let me tell you waking up in a hospital with no recollection of why you're there and no one you know around, can be pretty disconcerting. I turned to the nurse.

"I'm confused. Why was I brought here? Where is my father? Was there an attack? Is he alright?" I had to stop myself from talking any more unless I wanted to freak myself out.

The nurse gave a small chuckle.

What could she possibly find amusing about this, Mmm? I know I wasn't finding anything to laugh about! She patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"Your father's fine Miss Xavier. He wasn't attacked nor was he ever in any danger."

I relaxed a bit upon hearing this, but my mind was still racing. "Where is he?"

The nurse was changing my IV as she talked. "He's at the White House I would imagine. Visiting hours are over. He was here all day waiting to see if you would wake."

"Today? What time is it? What _day_ is it?"

The nurse started checking off things on a chart. "It's 11:30pm, July 25th 2013, Miss Xavier." She turned and left the room.

Oh my dear lord I had been out for _two weeks_. Oh my god. Is this what rip van winkle felt like? And I still didn't know why I was in the hospital in the first place!

_Professor Xavier's POV_

I was being pushed by Storm back to the rooms from a late dinner when I felt Alexandria's mind wake suddenly. I held up my hand. Storm stopped. "What is it Professor?" She asked with a small amount of worry in her voice.

"It's Alexandria." I replied. "Please bring me a phone. She's awake."

_Gideon's POV_

I stood at my window at the White House. The trip had lasted longer than anyone had originally anticipated, but that was fine by me. It gave me a reason to stay here without raising any questions. I didn't want to leave without seeing Alex. So much had happened-Her family and Chad finding out, mostly. I wore dark jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt with some long forgotten 80s band on it. I think I had worn this outfit for a few days in a row. Still smelled fine though. I could barely think for worrying about Alex. It killed me that I couldn't go and stay at the hospital all day every day like the Professor. Although they knew, I couldn't risk my father asking questions, or worse yet-the media. Alex's collapse had been front page news and she'd be splattered back on the front pages once she woke up. I didn't want Alex waking to a million questions about us.

My mind was whirling. The press couldn't get into the White House to interview the Professor and his group because the White House had been placed on lockdown. I knew that many of the security team thought either me, my father or Mystique had been behind Alexandria's attacks.

As I slid on a black blazer with hopes of disguising the fact that this wasn't the first day I'd worn this outfit, one word kept flitting across my mind. It was the same word that had been whirling around over and over for two weeks. And every time I thought it, it made me so angry that I wanted to throw something-preferably a lethal weapon at Alex's attacker.

_Poisoned!_


	19. Chapter 16

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**So sorry this took so very long…and it's short. I'm not sure how to progress with Alex and Gideon just yet, but I'll figure it out. **___

_**I'm a blank slate at the moment so if you all want to see something in particular happen, let me know. **_

_**(Personally I can't wait to write the chapter when Magneto finds out-but it's hard to find a way to broach the subject! Oh well.)**_

**CHAPTER 16**

_Alexandria's POV_

_Poisoned!_

I'd been poisoned. I sat dumbfounded, raging internally. I'd been taught the signs of poisoning, and I'd missed them. Not only that, but I wasn't stupid, nor was I careless. I hadn't taken even a sip from any drink that had left my sight that night. I got a fresh one. Which meant whomever had poisoned me had gone to great lengths to achieve it. I rubbed my temples.

A knock sounded at my door. Grabbing the IV pole with one hand and pushing myself from the bed with the other, I went to the door. Looking anxious behind the blinds was Gideon. I sighed and sent up a thankful prayer that the nurses had allowed me to change from the gown to grey sweats (provided by the hospital)

Opening the door, I started by saying "what are you thinking?"

Gideon just held up a hand. "Why are you out of bed?" He took my hand and led me back to the bed and under the covers. "You knocked on the door! How else was I supposed to open it?"

Gideon just sighed. "Look-I don't have long. Your father is on his way here now-he'll be coming up any minute. I just wanted to tell you-he knows."

I looked at Gideon, surprised. "He knows about us?"

Gideon nodded. "I was the one who found you."

I nodded. "Of course-then there were questions…"

Gideon gave me a half smile. "Pretty much"

I leaned back on the pillows, feeling the need for their support.

Gideon sat on the edge of my bed, and put a hand on the side of my face. "Look on the bright side. You've temporarily united us. Me and your father and his X-men. We all are determined to find out who has been attacking you." Gideon gave me a kiss, one had clearly had been meant to be brief but ended up lingering.

When he pulled away, I could see in his eyes that he wanted to keep talking.

"I'd better go-your father's probably entering the building now."

Gideon brushed another kiss across my forehead before disappearing out the door.

Literally minutes later, my father came in, pushed by Storm, who promptly parked my father next to my bed and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh-Alex, we were so worried!"

I couldn't help but smile as I hugged her back. Once Storm released me, my father took my hand. "How are you recovering?"

Before I had a chance to answer, Alicia came storming in, kicking the door closed with a bang. Posing with one perfectly manicured hand on her hip, she glared at me. "You have exactly five minutes to explain why on earth you would even CONSIDER a relationship with Gideon Lenshaw. Have you lost your damn mind?"

I opened my mouth in an attempt to calm her down, but Storm jumped in. "Alicia. I don't really think-"

I cut Storm off. "No, I knew there would be questions like this."

My father folded his hands in his lap. "I must admit that we are all very perplexed, Alex."

I took a steadying breath. "I'll start with you, Dad-in case I need help explaining?"

With that, I extended an IV wrapped hand to him. With my fathers' gift, I knew he would be able to see exactly what had happened and my feelings about it.

My father took my hand. Closing my eyes, I channeled my memories dating from the moment I woke in Gideon's car to the present, excluding a few of our rendezvous I didn't think he really needed-or wanted to see.

It took a few minutes for everything to sink in and for my father to process everything. After a few minutes of everyone, including me looking anxiously at my father with his eyes closed.

After a moment or two, my father opened his eyes. "I understand. I don't necessarily agree with this…choice of yours, Alex. But I understand."

Alicia blew out a breath, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "So what's the verdict, Professor? Has Alex lost it?"

I rolled my eyes at Alicia's dramatic comment.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me missy!"

"Alicia-"

"Don't Alicia me, I haven't even begun to give you a piece of my mind, and you haven't even seen Logan yet, he is LIVID-"

Thankfully Storm cut her off before she could really ramp up into a full-blown rant.

"I think that's enough shouting for one day…"

But before she could even finish that sentence, Logan stormed in "ALEX!"

I leaned back into my covers and rubbed my temples. Could this day get any more stressful?


End file.
